The Hard-on in my shorts
by maxsl
Summary: Max is gay. He always has a hard-on in his shorts. He dreams about hooking up with all the hot guys he knows, the jocks, the theater people, his best friends, even his two gay dads. What he doesn't know though, is that all those fantasies are about to be coming true.
1. Chapter 1: Forever Horny

My name is Max. I'm sixteen years old, and I live with my sister and my gay dads Robert and Brandon in Los Angeles. I love music, DJing, Star Wars and playing the piano.

And I'm gay.

Everyone knows I'm gay. It's not a problem. They don't know that I'm always horny. In class I look at the other guys, seeing their ripped muscles and six pack abs and pecs under their shirts and the bulges in their shorts and I instantly get hard. My dick swells up and I lick my lips and scratch my beard and mustache, thinking how fucking hot those boys are. I dream about them when I cum, it makes me feel hot. Hotter than watching gay porn. It is the best feeling in the world.

I didn't know though my life was about to change, change in a way that would keep my horniness level at full blast 24/7.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryan Jacobs

My English class is doing a project on Tom Sawyer and I got assigned to do my project with Ryan Jacobs. I'm so excited, he's such a stud. He's on the football team at school and is one of the most popular kids. He's so fucking hot too. He has the best six pack I've ever seen and huge pecs that you can always see under his shirt. And he has a big package that he's carrying between his legs. I was so excited. We decided to work on the project Saturday afternoon. When I went home, I jerked off my rock hard cock until I came. He was such a sexy guy.

Ryan showed up at around two o'clock on Saturday. When I opened the door, I pretty much shot a load of cum into my shorts. He was so sexy. He was wearing a tight V-neck tank top, blue and yellow, that hung just above his giant erect nipples, you could see each crease of his chest and ab muscles under the tank. His red shorts were only down to mid-thigh length and his muscular hairy legs looked so tasty. He was wearing white adidas without socks, and I imagined taking them off and licking his smelly toes. Uh, it was so fucking sexy.

"Hi Max!" said Ryan

"Hey!" I said looking back up. "It's so good to see you" I said as I pulled him in for a hug. He was so muscular and just being held in his arms made my eight and a half inch dick tense with horniness. "Come on in"

"Thanks!"

Ryan let out of the hug and walked through the door. We grabbed a couple water bottles from the refrigerator and we went to my bedroom to work on the project. We worked on it for about an hour and a half when we decided to take a break. I pulled out my sheet music to work on a new progression when Ryan tapped me.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks man!" Ryan said patting me on the shoulder. My cock was now throbbing painfully. I had to have sex with him. Ryan was so fucking sexy, but he was also a genuinely nice guy. My nipples grew erect inside of my black and white stripped tank top and I looked down at my green shorts where my cock was leaving a huge bulge. "Uh fuck" I moaned under my breath.

Ryan came back and sat down next to me. "So, I hear you have a really big crush on me?" he said.

I almost choked. I didn't know what to expect next.

"Is that true?"

I nodded very gingerly. I expected Ryan to get up and just leave, or yell at me.

"I think you're hot too." Ryan said. He put his hand on my thigh and started stroking my hairy leg underneath my shorts. My cock began to stir, I could feel the veins throbbing. I licked my lips seductively,

Ryan leaned in and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were wet and tasty, as his tongue explored my mouth. "Mmm" I moaned as he kissed me. I grasped his firm pecs with both hands and put one arm around his back. My other hand travelled down his tank top and to the top of his shorts, where I started to grip and tug his cock from outside his shorts.

"Oh fuck" Ryan moaned. He reached down and grabbed my dick and groped it through my shorts. "Fuck me that's hot" I moaned. "You're so fucking hot Ryan." I kissed him as I grabbed his pecs inside his tank top with one hand while gripping his dick through his shorts with the other. "Fuck you're fucking hot too" he said as he pulled me in to kiss again. My dick was hard as a fucking bullet, it was so hot. "Mmm" I moaned loudly as we made out passionately. Ryan leaned in and kissed my neck and my beard as he took off my tank top. Ryan rubbed my pecs and traced his finger down my chest to my abs as he kissed me. Ryan squeezed my nipples, making me moan, and shoved his tongue down my throat. He licked down my neck and kissed my pecs as he stroked my cock through my shorts. "Oh shit, fuck" I cried as I leaned in and kissed him. I removed Ryan's tank top and kissed his neck down to his pecs. They were so big, with huge nipples and his six-pack was bulging. I teased his nipples as I kissed his abs and went up to his nipples and bit them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he breathed as I bit his nipples while stroking his cock through his shorts. He pulled me up for another kiss and pushed me down toward his cock, making me swallow the clothed dick.

"i know you want it, right?"

"Fuck yeah I do."

"Well take it out." he said. I reached for his buttons and unbuttoned his shorts. As I opened the fly, his rock-hard penis sprung up. It was HUGE. It was eleven and a half inches in length, uncut, seeping precum and the veins were throbbing and pulsing.

"Oh my fucking God! That's the biggest penis I've ever seen."

"Yeah, you gonna take it buddy." Ryan said with a smile.

"Fuck yeah" I said as I took his cock and began to shove it down my throat. "Holy shit" Ryan moaned under his breath. "Oh fuck"

I took his cock deeper and deeper, then I pulled up and licked the head of his member. It was so tasty, I felt myself shooting precum into my shorts at a rapid rate. I put my lips around his dick again and sucked it very quickly.

"Oh fuck Max you're so hot. That feel so good oh fucking fuck." Ryan was squirming, his blonde hair was standing up on its own and his pecs and six-pack were covered in sweat. I sucked his dick very slowly, taking the entire length, until all eleven and a half inches were down my throat.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Ryan moaned. "Oh fuck."

I pulled up and licked the head of his shaft. "Oh, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming oh fuck" Ryan cried as he shot his load down my throat. I sucked his dick as the sweet warm liquid filled my mouth. It was so delicious. I lapped up every last drop of cum and sucked his dick dry. He pulled me up and I made out with him as we shared the sweet taste of his cum.

"Let's go outside and fool around in the lounge chairs" I said. Ryan smiled and I kissed him. He pulled on his shorts and tank top and I put on my tank top as well. We spent the whole afternoon making out and sucking each other off and shooting our loads in each other's mouths. It was so hot, and I couldn't wait to have sex with him again.


End file.
